


His Girl

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Reader and M’Baku run into each other at a party after their breakup.





	His Girl

M’Baku watched you from across the room, the expression on his face unreadable. If you had known that he would be at this party, you wouldn’t have come, but now that he had seen you, you very well couldn’t leave. After all, it had been his decision to break up with you, not yours.

The guy you were dancing with, Michael, pulled you flush against his pelvis and you swore that you saw M’Baku’s jaw twitch. You wrapped your hands around Michael’s neck keeping your eyes locked with M‘Baku’s and you continued to grind against Michael.

The song changed to a slower one and you thanked Michael for the dance. He winked and responded, ‘Any time,’ causing you to laugh and head towards your friends. You’d chosen to wear your favorite jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and some white shoes to this party. 

“You must be trying to provoke me, Y/N,” you heard someone growl in your ear and you laughed as you turned to face the speaker.

“M’Baku, you lost all claim to me the moment you broke things off. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” you said brushing past him and leaving him to watch you walk away. Once you found your friends, one of them, Tasha, handed you a drink and you chugged it without a moment’s hesitation.

“Was that M’Baku?” Tasha asked after you finished your drink and you nodded your head. “Did you ever talk to him like I told you to? You need closure, Y/N, and ignoring him isn’t going to provide that.”

You shrugged and held your cup out for a refill. You knew she was right, but you would never tell her that.

“Y/N, y’all were together for three years, you can’t just end it like that,” Tasha continued.

“I didn’t end it, he did, Tasha, and I really don’t want to do this tonight,” you said after taking a sip of your drink. “I came out to have a good time dancing and drinking, not to talk about my ex. Can we please not do this now?”

“Whatever girl,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

You leaned over to tell your friends about the guy that you had been dancing with, but the song changed, and your eyes drifted back to the dancefloor.

“Girl. Tasha. We-” you began

“I’m already two steps ahead of you,” she responded taking your cup out of your hand and tossing it in the trash. The two of you raced towards the dancefloor just as the lyrics began.

_Cash money records taking over for the 99 and the 2000’s_

The two of you sang along to the music as you danced with each other. You were having so much fun that you hadn’t realized that M’Baku and his friend, Erik, had come up and started dancing with you two. He knew that this was your favorite song and that you never passed up the chance to dance when it came on. He also knew that listening to this song put you in a good mood and that he could get you to talk to him after dancing to this song.

When the song ended, continued to dance with him. You’d missed the feel of his hands on your skin and the way he felt against you. Being with him at this moment almost made you wish that the two of you were back together.

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you attempted to pull away from him, but he pulled you closer.

“Y/N, please talk to me,” he begged.

You looked at him for a few seconds, studying his face. When you found nothing but sincerity there, you nodded your head and allowed him to pull you outside. The chill of the night air brought goosebumps to your skin and you rubbed your arms in an attempt to get warm.

The two of you stood outside for a few moments before M’Baku spoke.

“I know you’re upset with me, Y/N. But I have my reasons for leaving things the way I did, and I promise I’ll tell you if you give me time,” he began. He hadn’t looked at you yet since he pulled you outside, and you knew that meant that he was trying his hardest to hold himself together.

He sighed as you watched his back, hoping that he would continue and give you some explanation as to why he dumped you.

“Being with you was the best time of my life. No one had ever made me as happy as you did, as you still do, and it scared me. I could see our future, Y/N, and I wasn’t ready for that. But I promise I am now. Being without you has been the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Please, Y/N,” he finally turned to face you. “Please give me another chance?”

In all the time that you’ve known him, you’d never heard him beg that way and it unsettled you. His eyes were pleading, and it tugged at your heartstrings. 

You sighed. What were you supposed to do? The man that you loved, who claimed to love you, left you without an explanation.

“You really hurt me, M’Baku, and I don’t think you know just how much,” you said just above a whisper. “You were here one minute and gone the next with no explanation. Would you forgive me if I did that to you? No, you wouldn’t. So why should I forgive you?”

He stayed silent for a minute, letting your words sink in. You watched as he moved closer to you and you let him pull you into his embrace. When his face was a few inches from yours, he closed the distance between you two. His lips were as soft as you remembered, and it brought back hundreds of memories from your time together. You melted into his embrace and let him take charge. You weren’t sure how long the two of you kissed, but when you pulled away your cheeks were flushed, and your breath was ragged. His eyes were still closed when you looked at him again and your heart clenched. You reached your hand up and gently touched his cheek before sighing. Your thumb traced his bottom lip and he leaned into your touch.

“M’Baku,” his eyes snapped open at the sound of his name falling from your lips. “Sweetie, I love you, and I think you love me. But it’s going to take more than some sweet words and gentle kisses to get me back.” You placed one last kiss on his lips and left him outside.


End file.
